


It's her fault, maybe

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Poche cose turbavano la vita tranquilla e rispettabile di Thomas Haxby. Una di queste era sicuramente Charlotte Wells, quella maledetta sgualdrina di Charlotte Wells.





	It's her fault, maybe

Poche cose turbavano la vita tranquilla e rispettabile di Thomas Haxby. Una di queste era sicuramente Charlotte Wells, quella maledetta sgualdrina di Charlotte Wells.

Lui aveva tentato di avvertire sir George che non era un buon affare, che se proprio voleva buttare i suoi soldi, quelli di lady Caroline in verità, per una puttana almeno scegliesse una brava ragazza che era stata spinta a quel mestiere dalla necessità, non la figlia di una tenutaria cresciuta in un bordello e maestra nell’arte di spillare denaro ai suoi clienti.

Purtroppo non aveva funzionato e così si ritrovava Charlotte Wells in giro per casa, Charlotte Wells che si muoveva come se fosse la padrona, la udiva ogni qualvolta lei e sir George fottevano, ed era convinto che lo facesse apposta, e più di una volta le era capitato di vederla nuda.

Come in quel momento, quella donna perversa si stava godendo un bagno e aveva preteso che fosse lui ad assisterla invece che una delle cameriere. Quella sfacciata, quella donnaccia, quella … Haxby doveva ammettere che la Wells aveva un corpo molto bello. Bianco, delicato, un corpo che invitava al peccato e capace di accendere la lussuria di qualsiasi uomo, la musa perfetta per uno scultore a pensarci bene.

C’era qualcosa in lei che lo attirava e allo stesso tempo lo respingeva, quella sensualità sfacciata alla fine della quale Haxby intravedeva tanta infelicità e tristezza, quel corpo così delicato e che pure era già stato usato da decine di uomini.  
Charlotte sorrise prima di immergersi nella vasca per lavarsi i capelli e fu allora che Thomas Haxby si rese conto con suo supremo imbarazzo che una parte del suo corpo aveva reagito fin troppo di fronte alla nudità di miss Wells. Mentalmente si maledisse mentre portava le mani a coprirsi nella speranza che quella sfacciata non se ne accorgesse.

Speranza vana perché quando Charlotte riemerse, le gocce d’acqua che le attraversavano il corpo fermandosi tra i seni per poi scomparire, lo squadrò per poi scoppiare a ridere, maledetta donnaccia senza pudore pensò Haxby mentre cercava di controllarsi, perché poteva controllare la propria mente e non il proprio corpo?

E nemmeno la sua mente adesso si disse mentre immagini lussuriose riguardanti Charlotte Wells lo pervadevano, immagini di lui e Charlotte, insieme. Lui che le si avvicinava per accarezzarla lentamente fino alle cosce e là dove si annidava il peccato strappandole gemiti ed ansiti. Lei allora avrebbe allungato la mano e avrebbe ricambiato il favore portandolo con pochi gesti veloci al godimento. O forse sarebbe stata più crudele e lo avrebbe torturato, portandolo sempre più vicino con tocchi lenti e mirati per poi abbandonarlo sul più bello, ancora e ancora finché non l’avesse implorata di avere pietà di lui.

Lui che si infilava nella vasca dopo essersi disfatto degli abiti e lei che si stendeva sensuale sopra di lui baciandolo dolcemente, baci carichi di passione e lussuria, poi con ritmo lento cominciava a cavalcarlo mentre ondate di piacere lo attraversavano, Charlotte che si aggrappava a lui mentre il suo corpo si muoveva sempre più velocemente, su e giù, su e giù, gli occhi annebbiati dal desiderio, la bocca gonfia di baci e i seni che lo accarezzavano dolcemente mentre lui la baciava reverente e sfiorava il suo corpo, indeciso su dove e come toccarla.

Lui che la faceva uscire da lì per farla distendere sul pavimento dove l’avrebbe presa per ore in tutte le posizioni che conosceva godendo dei gemiti e dei sospiri di lei, i loro corpi allacciati mentre lei gridava il suo nome e lui la possedeva come avrebbe meritato una donna come Charlotte.

O meglio ancora, prenderla contro il muro, un abbraccio primordiale e quasi bestiale, le unghie di lei piantate sulla sua schiena e le gambe di Charlotte allacciate alla sua vita mentre lui le baciava il collo e le palpava i seni giocando con i capezzoli e lei gemeva, buttava indietro il collo sensuale e gemeva il suo nome.

“Volete una mano o fate da solo? “lo provocò Charlotte riportandolo alla realtà, era ancora più grave di quanto credesse pensò Haxby.

“Non so a cosa vi riferiate miss Wells “rispose cercando di mostrarsi impassibile mentre quella spudorata si metteva in piedi lasciando che l’acqua l’accarezza dolcemente, maledetta sgualdrina svergognata si disse, era colpa sua se lui … doveva porre rimedio, e il prima possibile, nella sua stanza, da solo.

“Se lo dite voi … sappiate però che sono sempre disponibile, mr Haxby” replicò Charlotte con una risata prima di avvolgersi in un telo e dirigersi verso la propria stanza, maledetta sgualdrina, maledetta perfida sublime sgualdrina pensò Thomas Haxby prima di infilarsi le mani dei calzoni e soddisfare i propri bisogni nella maniera più veloce possibile, in testa sempre l’immagine di Charlotte Wells.


End file.
